onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NinjaSheik
Welcome NinjaSheik Bad words heads-up Yo Ninja-chan, MDM here. Just saw your reply how you don't like to hear those bad words and just thought of letting you know...this wikia has kinda lose rules on bad words. Well, I am not sure how to explain it to you but so far even since I joined people are allowed to swear on blog and chat. Well of course if ther swearing on blog goes out of hand and if may seem offending it admin then they issue ban-warning but so far its casual swearing going around. So just wanted to let you know before you get any more shocks from other members swearing. Hope you have fun editing and discussing. 00:40, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm used to hear curses and all that, don't worry. I'm 16 and I'm in high school, so I hear that 24/7 a day. But that doesn't change the fact that I like hearing it or reading it, especially when it's not even used properly. Well, I have morals and all, and that's just me. Thanks, though.--'NinjaSheik' 00:47, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey So- if you want to help out here, don't be snotty about it, go with the flow and remember you are not better than everyone else. Just a tip. If you go around making little corrections too often that could be unnecesarry someone could call you bad names about editing too much (I know crazy). Just watching out for you! 02:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I never said I was better than everyone else, I just know what I'm doing. I've been editing for a long time. As for the whole "editing too much" thing, I'm not concern. Why should I care if they call me bad names? What are they, 10 years old? Or are they just jealous? I'm doing it for the wiki, doing the right thing. Why is editing such a bad thing? That's how a wiki survives. With it's users editing it and improving it and all that. Thanks for the tip and I know you're looking for me, I appreciate it. But it's okay, I don't need it. I'll be fine.--'NinjaSheik' 02:49, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Nami and Robin edits Do you think you could leave it like this please: Her trademark shoes are orange high-heeled gladiator sandals. Nami wears some form of high heels in every arc but they do not seem to affect her height, the way she walks, or her speed.--Rasenshuriken897 23:18, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok, sure; I am glad then; That is something I didn't notice. Their height should be affected by the high heels.--Rasenshuriken897 No, I am not; I've only edited their high heels whether it was boots, heels, wedges - general and for specific arcs. Some person changed Nami's heels to wedges everywhere; since they are not wedges, I changed it back to heels. Hey there. I am doing the best I can for the Straw Hats pages. The images I found I just happened to luck out on searching around for them. I'll try to add more as I find more.--'''--Genocyber 22:29, March 7, 2012 (UTC)' Matching up poses usually is a matter of prntscrn and editing the screenshots together as closely as possible. If it's too different from the manga pose or in motion, it's usually not worth it.--Genocyber 22:39, March 7, 2012 (UTC) User Count http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Tuckyd/Big_Small_World I know you exist, so check out this blog!--Tuckyd Uh... Thanks, but I don't blog.--'NinjaSheik' 20:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: Once I've read your response I knew you were young. How the hell am I suppose to know that those weren't your words. If you're going to take someone else's words you shoud mention them when saying their words. Don't just copy them. Viva cmpunker 00:59, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Ace About five minutes ago I read through everything, and I now agree that your way is better however, the both of you almost got into an edit war. So please, for the next time take it to the talk page and try to work out your difference there, if you don't come out of it together and other people haven't joined into the conversation yet, then ask them too. This site only works if we all think together and try to get along with one another.--(OnePieceNation 01:17, March 20, 2012 (UTC)) I work on various wikis, and I know the drill. But I listed my reasons, all of which were logical and well-thought. I'd expected as long-time users on a wiki that all of you might see reason and see which one is best. I don't see any reason getting an argument over something all users should know.--'NinjaSheik' 01:41, March 20, 2012 (UTC) User profile Apparently you request the deletion of your user page, can I re-create it and leave it blank? Otherwise we will see red links for your username in history pages and so on, which is not the best thing to see. Maybe I wasn't clear... I'd like you (or myself) to create a blank page (no content inside), because every link to you username is now a red link (User:NinjaSheik), I'm not interested in the reasons of why you requested its deletion, seeing red links is usually something you don't want to see. Removing the user page is not the way you "leave" a wiki if that's what you are doing... Can you do me this favor? I'd like you to opt for blanking out your talk page instead of deleting (if you are plannig to do the same thing). Is such a big deal having a blank page instead of none? Thank you, and I'm sorry if you are leaving this wiki. Blanking a page is the same of deleting it, I don't understand why you see the act of blanking an unacceptable alternative of deleting it. You edited on this wiki, your edits cannot be erased from the history pages, the same goes for all your comments on talk pages/forums, hence all your link are now red links. Moreover if you are not leaving the wiki I found somewhat absurd deleting the user page itself, it's not written anywhere that that's the way of "demoting yourself" (I don't understand what it means), but anyway blanking out the page should have the same result. As act of courtesy for us, you should blank it out instead of deleting. Ok I understand that I seems pretty annoying to you now, but since you are admitting that you find blank them out the same thing as deleting, what are you saying make not really much sense... I think that they are the same thing, but I also think that an user page should never be deleted. You cannot edit "anonymously" on a wiki, if you want to do that log out when you edit here, but '''every wiki' create the user page as well register your activity, for example although you technically can delete your page you cannot remove your trace from the history pages because that would be a copyright violation (every contributor must be registered). Usually the users who do what you want to do blank their user pages out or leave a simple text like "Hi please contact me on ... wiki", you can for example make a soft redirect like this: * User page: #REDIRECT w:c:naruto:User:NinjaSheik * User talk page: #REDIRECT w:c:naruto:User talk:NinjaSheik If you don't really care about editing here then you shouldn't really care about having your profile blank, which is the same of not having it. As if that's your choice, I don't really know what are the rules about that, let's say that I'm an administrator of a wiki (I'm not one here) and I found having user page red links an inconvenience I should have the right to ask you that, shouldn't I? (The same goes if the users in a wiki decide that) I'm not going against your intentions anyway... you cannot actually do as you want on your user page, for example you cannot add spam or advertisements there or categorize it under main categories. Hmm Im Sorry but why I have taken notice that you have asked one piece wiki related matters on the naruto wiki with our admin yata why do it there and not here,sorry but it bugs me...somehow. User:X-RAPTOR 22:51, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, but the polls here were against us, I have to reinstate your pages. Please don't hate me, I didn't vote out of neutrality in this affair. Maybe we can seek special permission or something later. 01:59, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you miss that the poll doesn't allow user pages to be deleted, but only that. Here the alternatives if you didn't read them: * Blank out their personal pages. (blank out = removing all content; deleting page = removing the page from the system) * Leave a few words telling how and where contact them (like this) * Make a soft redirect #REDIRECT w:c:WIKI:User:USER (user page) and #REDIRECT w:c:WIKI:User talk:USER (talk page) * Leave things as they are. * If the reason behind the deletion request is to avoid being bothered by other users, then protect the pages at admin level, this way only admin will be able to edit them if it will be necessary. * If the reason behind the deletion request is to not let people access the history page for whatever reason then the correct procedure to do that is: 1. blank out the page; 2. delete the page; 3. restore only the last revision of the page. (I just copied the text from the forum, so meybe there are some mistakes) So you are still allowed to blank this page and leave a link to where you want redirect your messages. I'm well aware. I had an eye on that forum for a while, so I know.--'NinjaSheik' 20:05, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Edit Conflicts Ninja, when your editing a page, say a forum, do you ever get a message saying someone has edited the page before you? If so you need to copy and paste what you posted because the way you're doing it now is erasing their editing, making them have to do it again. 21:23, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, and I did do it. The edit conflicts are always do it, and what's erase from their during when its saving is kinda out of my control.--'NinjaSheik' 21:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Actually it is. You see when you get that message it gives you two options: 1. Delete what the other person has done and only add your's. 2. Remove your edit and start over. The way it seems is that you choose the first option, when you should choose the second because you can always copy what you've already done and start the edit over by pasting what you've already done. 21:47, May 24, 2012 (UTC) I didn't do on purpose. Even I did, I somehow manage to delete someone's edit by accident. I've in many edit conflicts, and I don't how they happen sometimes. But whatever, I'll be more careful. Promise. I mean no disrespect towards you, but I really don't want anyone from this wiki to contact me. You know, with what happened to me.--'NinjaSheik' 21:51, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Vote Could you please vote two weeks, it will really help me out. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:OnePieceNation?t=20120524205553 (OnePieceNation 22:16, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) First, I'm sorry, I can't. Remember? I can't vote in anything until May 28th. Rules. And second, I don't really know what the heck is going on with you. So it wouldn't be right to vote on something I have to knowledge about, don't you think?--'NinjaSheik' 22:21, May 24, 2012 (UTC) re:Quick Question So sorry, but I have absolutely no idea where that scene came from. Based on timeline, Robin, Vivi, Carue and Ace all together is impossible. Therefore, it probably came from an opening in the anime, opening from one of the movies 4 (where Robin was first introduced) to 11, or an opening in an OVA (which I never watched). This is the only deduction I can give you (the scene came from an opening or ending), sorry I couldn't be any more help. 05:14, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Maybe I can help you two with this. One Piece Treasure Battle! has all the 4 characters in it (no kidding). Unfortunately, I don't know whether there are anymore. I can't seem to find a YouTube video about that drinking scene, but I hope the info I gave will help. 05:30, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Man, finding small scenes from a flashy yet awesome YouTube video is really hard with a big series like One Piece. Well, I'll check out the openings and endings of the movies, but I've watched some of the movies where Robin stars in already (she's my fave female and I was curious about it), except for the one with that awful animation. Judging from the animation style where it shows them toasting, it could possibly be from maybe a flashback or image in an episode. The animation is sharp and clear, it follows the animation found it the episodes and One Piece: Strong World, which is canon. So it must be in an episode. Well, if it is, I'll find it eventually since I'm buying all the One Piece Collections (Collection Six is coming out in two weeks, but Seven is coming out until August 7. So sad...). Thanks for the assist anyway, Yata-senpai! :) Thanks for the heads-up, Ricizubi. I'll find the toasting scene on I'm own, but that's going to take a long time whether I search for it wait until the Collections comes out. Well, thanks for the help.--'NinjaSheik' 16:55, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Chopper's P & R Would you mind telling me what was up with that anon going after you on Chopper's Personality and Relationships page? I'm only asking since it sounded like s/he said the guys at central would get involved. 20:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Your guess is as good as mine. I don't know what the hell his/her problem was. I don't know him/her, I was just was one of the users who kept reverting his/her foolish edit. I told that anon to take it to the talk page, too, but instead he/she threatened to take it to Central Wiki like a spoiled brat crying about not getting his/her way and made a ridiculous claim I was "censoring". What a baka, did that person even realize what he/she was even doing? Well, the best thing I can say to get answers about what was going on is to go the source of the trouble. I saw the Recent Changes, and spotted that you asked the anon yourself, but that anon hasn't reply yet, right? Well, it's over with now, but if that anon comes again, you can either ban him/her or protect Chopper's page.--'NinjaSheik' 20:53, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Talkback Hi, I just noticed that you follow the philosophy of "answering in the same page", you may find this template useful than, . Thanks, but that's okay, I'll just copy and paste my message back at DP's talk page.--'NinjaSheik' 21:25, May 31, 2012 (UTC) I don't really know the page, but if you check megalo's page, it has a qref made for it. Just use that. 22:46, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Zoro being First Mate Could you tell me where exactly it is in Dive that Zoro is listed as First Mate? If you got from the following list, on the blog page with the scans: :GRAND WORLD5では「海賊」を紹介。 :クルーの役職は全9種。 :船長　　　　モンキー・D・ルフィ :副船長　　 ロロノア・ゾロ :航海士　　 ナミ :操舵手　　 フランキー :船医　　　　トニートニー・チョッパー :狙撃手　　ウソップ :料理人　　サンジ :船大工　　フランキー :音楽家　　ブルック :…考古学者　ニコ・ロビン that's just the author of the blog speculating. It's not a transcription of the scans. If you look at the actual scan above that list, it doesn't say anywhere that Zoro is first mate. I'm happy to be proven wrong if it says he's first mate somewhere else in the actual scans, but I just can't see it. 04:15, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Please just stop. Google translator is not a real translation. Its only for basic things. SeaTerror (talk) 17:25, August 6, 2012 (UTC) So you saying that everything Google translate is wrong? I don't believe that. But whatever, get that wiki translator of yours on the job, then.--'NinjaSheik' 17:27, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Read my post a little bit closer. I bolded the important parts for your benefit. The information in that list wasn't in the booklet itself - it was just the blogger commenting on the page, and most likely trying to fit the 9 Straw Hats to the 9 jobs listed. There's a difference between what Oda says (i.e. what's on the scan) and what some random blogger says. Only one of the two belongs on the wiki as fact. 17:27, August 6, 2012 (UTC)